The invention relates to a baggage compartment for an aircraft, wherein the baggage compartment includes a housing and a baggage container, wherein the baggage container is mounted in the housing so as to be pivotable about a pivot axis, wherein, with a pivoting movement, the baggage container is transferable from an open position into a closed position, including a pulling arrangement, wherein the pulling arrangement includes at least one pulling means for transferring a pulling force to the baggage container in order to transfer the baggage container from the open position into the closed position, and having a drive arrangement, wherein the drive arrangement is realized to transfer the pulling force to the pulling means.